UNSC High School
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: A high school AU . Grif is failing Drivers Ed and doing community the freelancers, reds and blues are at war. Read the fic or certain demise ;)
1. Driver's Ed

**This was originally going to be a one shot for a friend but she asked me to continue.**

* * *

The Blue's tank fired another shot at them and Grif swerved out of the way in the nick of time. The tank was getting closer and closer to hitting them each time. He wasn't sure how much longer it would take for them to be hit and rendered out of action. They wouldn't make it back to base that was for sure. And Sarge was definitely going to blame him for everything even though it wasn't his fault. He almost sighed but was knocked back into his senses as he narrowly avoided another hit.

"Firing main cannon." Sheilah announced chasing after the Red army. She fired another shot at them an Grif was able to swerve out of the way one last time before he ultimately crashed into an enormous bolder. Sarge in the Shotgun position of the vehicle was thrown forward into the face of the rock and Simmons who was in the Gunner's spot at the back of the Warthog was thrown into the turret and the bar over the top of the two seats. Grif's head was slammed into the steering wheel and he was briefly reminded of his first driver's ed class.

* * *

'_It couldn't be that hard could it?' _He thought as he saw the yet another member of his class breeze through the course and pull over at the curb of the school parking lot. She was a real lady. The student driver that is. She stepped out of the standard training car and onto the sidewalk. Her brown hair sat neatly on her caramel tanned shoulders and went down to the middle of her back. With the familiar 'I'm-better-than-you' scowl and over confident posture she swagged past him in the sexiest most ladylike way possible. He stared into her brown unkind eyes for a moment as she walked away and he admired her ass for a good while.

"Dexter Grif? You're up next."

"Aw man." He said as his attention was drawn away from the pretty popular girl. Grif took a deep breath and stepped off the pavement and onto the tarmac. He opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat putting on his seatbelt. He checked his mirrors and twisted the keys in the ignition starting the car. Grif took off the handbrake and put the car into gear.

Everything was fine up and till that point. Grif drove forward and drove just an inch. Or that was what he meant to do. With a light tap of the gas pedal the car sped forward and smashed into the fence at the other end of the parking lot. "Oh shit, h shit." Grif put the car into reverse and backed up to the start of the course. He went to go at it again and did okay until it was time for turning. His hands slipped on the steering wheel and caused the tires to screech on the asphalt. Rubber stuck to the road and smoke from the tires billowed out from under the car. It turned quickly into the turn and Grif was going so fast that he ended up doing doughnuts in the lot. He put his foot on the break and off the gas. He took another deep breath and tried to maneuver through the course. The car swerved very fast and very dangerously through the parking lot leaving steaming rubber over the tarmac. Grif ploughed through line after line of traffic cones and did numbers of burnouts. He drifted through some of the turns but the final thing he did behind the wheel of the car was attempt to make the last turn.

Grif's driving instructor held onto the side bar of the car, located on it's roof, for deal life and had a face that showed true fear. Grif spun the wheel furiously and swung into a turn he left skid marks on the asphalt and skidded into the fence of the parking lot. He crashed into some of the foundation poles of the wired fence and the front of the car was smashed to smitheries. Grif and the driving instructor were yanked back into their chairs by their seatbelts and Grif's head smashed into the steering wheel and smoke flew out of the engine. He lifted his head from the wheel and the air bag burst.

"Fucking great use that was." He uttered un clipping his belt and opening the car door. He inspected the vehicle. It was beat up on all sides and the bonnet looked like a crumpled candy wrapper. He almost went to check the engine when darker smoke started to billow out of it. "Aw shit." He moaned as he ran round to the instructor's side of the car and flinging open the door. It fell off as soon as he let go and Grif undid his teacher's safety belt, dragging him out of the car. Flames started on the bonnet of the car and Grif had played enough GTA to know it was time to flee. He dragged his teacher away from the car running as fast as his chubby legs would allow. His fat jiggled around his belly as he did so. Grif wasn't as fat then as he was in Blood Gulge but he was kinda chubby.

He dumped his teacher's body at the curb and patted his pockets in a sudden panic. "Aw fuck, my wallet." He ran back over to the car but he was only able to get half way there when it exploded sending pieces of car and Grif sailing through the air he landed on the ground and flat on his back. "Ohho." He groaned.

Before things could get any worse a piece of debris came crashing down to earth. Grif's own wallet smashed down from the explosion and landed on his nuts.

* * *

"Mr Grif we are aware that you cannot pay for a new training car, and we are not going to ask it of you but your reckless driving was unacceptable. You will be given community service hours at the school and one more chance at drivers ed. Do you understand Griffen?" The councillor asked him as he was staring out the window of his office and isn't the cafeteria. He was watching students go past the doors with trays if food and he began to drool.

"Mr Grif, perhaps you do not understand the seriousness of your actions." he said firmly and breaking his calm facade.

"What?"

"Mr Grif go to lunch and come after school for your first session of community service."

"but sir, what about my younger sister Kai? I have to pick her up after school."

"Not my concern Dexter, report back here after school." The councillor dismissed him and he trudged out of his office head hanging low. He walked past the nurse's office on his way to the cafeteria and saw the driver's ed teacher coming out. His head had bandages and his neck was clad in a neck brace. He had a cast on his arm starting from his palm and ending four inches above the elbow. There was cuts and scrapes all over his brushed face and the moment his eyes met Grif's gaze they turned angry. Angry and fearful almost able to rip Grif to shreds. Grif hadn't meant to crash his car, oh well. Lunch time. Grif turned away and walked not the cafeteria and sat on his usual table. He took a tray of food that Simmons had grabbed for him and took a paper bag filled with food that Donut had made.

"Way to go crashing the school car fatass." Simmons said interrupting Grif who was stuffing his face with chicken and cupcakes.

"That's not very nice Simmons." Donut said passing by the table and sitting down again with his weird friend Doc.

"Ah who gives a rat's ass?" Grif grumped from the Opposite side if the table.

* * *

"Caboose, did you just call my girlfriend a cow?"

"I think he called her a slut." Tucker piped in from the side.

"Caboose, you have one minute to run before I kill you." Church curled his fingers into fists and squeezed them tightly.

"Uuuuuh Church? I don't think that's what a best friend should do." Caboose slowly started backing away from the lunch table.

"For the last time Caboose, you are _not _my best friend. And don't you ever insult my girlfriend again."

"Technically she's not your girlfirend Church." A grin played upon his lips.

"Shut the fuck up Tucker."

"It's true, she's not." Church grabbed him by the collar and slammed him down on an empty lunch table.

"My, my boys. Fighting again?" Tex appeared behind Church, Tucker and the nearly fleeing Caboose. "And without me, so rude."

"Shut up bitch." Tex grabbed Church by the throat with one hand and Tucker with the other. She lifted them both up and held them with their feet off the ground.

"What did you say asshole?"

* * *

"York? Do you really think I'm the second worst student in the program?"

"No, no. I was just being nice. You're easily he worst."

"Come on, I can't be that bad."

"Yes, yes you can be." North said appearing behind them. "We have gym next."

"Hey, do you think we'll get to have it with the girls class again?"

"Is that all you think about, York? Girls?"

"Oh no, that's not what you should be worried about. You should be worried about what I think about doing to those girls."

"YORK! Are you traumatising Wash and North again?"

"No Carolina, we were just talking, weren't we guys?"

"Really, is that what you were doing, Wash?" Carolina looked at Wash leaning in making him fee very uncomfortable.

"Y-ye-no. No, York was talking about bad things." He cracked under pressure.

"Really? What kind of bad things Wash?"

"Doing things with girls."

"I see."

"We were just kidding Carolina."

"I'm not."

"Shit."

"Uh huh." York ran for it down the hall way not the boys bathroom. Carolina tailed him and ran in there with him.

"You can't come in here! What the fuck!?"


	2. History Class

The bell rang for class on the miserable Tuesday we like to call today. The members of the accelerated program, and the two mainstream sporting houses Red and Blue made up the student body. The sports houses naturally fought like cat and dog but then there was the Freelance learning program. They were the accelerated learning class of the school. The higher quality and more sophisticated of the students. The UNSC higher education facility for youths. Or UNSC High for short. UNSC High is highschool for those destined for military and defence based careers. High school but 93.6% of all students attending the before mentioned school go on to defend the earth against the greatest of enemies.

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe it's only a fucking Tuesday." He said slumping down in his chair after slamming his books on the desk.

"Watch your language Tucker, wouldn't want miss make you wash out your mouth with soap again."

"Oh shut the fuck up South. Just cause your fucking accelerated." South walked into the classroom wearing a violet blowse and a darker purple leather pencil skirt just covering her thighs. Her skirt had a thick lime green stipe through the middle and she wore a pair of strappy purple wedges on her feet.

'_Whore' _Tucker thought as he saw her enter the room.

"I know she threatens it all the time but I didn't think she'd actually go through with it. I mean, there has to be laws against that or something right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure CT, my mouth still tastes soapy." CT had brown hair cropped short with a long fringe. She was a nice girl usually but she was always hard on herself and well, like most of the freelancers, a bitch. She always wore brown and today she was wearing a dark brown tank top with a lighter hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"Yeah? Well my fucking face feels like it's Tuesday Tucker, no one gives a fuck about your face." York grumbled coming into the classroom with North covered in bruises from his run in with Carolina yesterday. "Thank you very much for that Wash."

Talk of the devil and she shall appear. "Talking about me again York."

"Yeah? What the fuck of it?" He said from his seat, head on the desk. Carolina laughed and sat in the desk in front of him. North sat in between York and Wash.

"Ignore York, he's always grumpy after he gets beaten up by his girlfriend." he quietly put his books down on the table and sat down. The remainder of the class walked in as the bell rang. Tex sat in between the freelancers and the blues while Church sat next to her and Caboose, in front of Tucker.

"Daaayum Tex, your ass is looking fine today." Just before teacher 479R walked in Tex swung round house kick into Tucker's desk sending him flying backwards still in his seat and against the back wall just missing the window. "Ow. Bitch that hurt."

"Cry fuckin baby." Griff said next to Simmons and Donut.

"Alright class, lets get to work. This unit we're studying Asia." Teachers for higher didn't use their names, they used a code. Three numbers and a letter. 479R had been at the school she'd been made a permanent fixture. The kids called her Miss Four.

* * *

"Shut up and learn something you uncultured shit!" Tex screamed at Tucker springing out of her chair and throwing a book at him smacking him right in the face.

"Ahhhh my fuckin nose!" He screamed cradling his face.

"TEXAS! Out of the classroom NOW!" Miss four yelled. She put down her text book and ran over to Tucker.

"Well down you fucking ass, you got Tex kicked out."

"How is this my fault? She threw shit at me!"

"I agree with Church."

"Shut the fuck up Caboose." Tucker said with a naisil voice holding his nose.

"Church, you out two. Caboose you stay in your seat. Carolina could you take Tucker to first aid?"

"I suppose so" she said sighing grabbing him gruffly by the arm.

("Aw man, da fuck did I do?" ~Church)

* * *

"Way to fucking go bitch, you got both of us sent out."

"Me!? Control your fucking pet. It's your damn swearing that gets you kicked out. You can't even control yourself." Tex yelled poking him hard in the chest.

"Okay listen up whore, if you hadn't have fucking threw that history book right at him we wouldn't be out here in the first place!" He said throwing his arms out.

"Oh yeah? Put a fucking muzzle on Tucker!" Their faces were inches from each others. Their eyes were narrowed glaring daggers into each others eyes. Church could feel Tex's breathing on this upper lip and Tex could almost feel the stubble from Church's jaw against her cheeks. He could see her nostrils flaring and he light blond hair fall around her face. He closed the gap between them. Church put a hand to her cheek and cupped her face. He stroked her jaw with his thumb and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Tex froze up._ 'What the fuck is he doing?' _She thought.

He closed his eyes with his lips pressed against hers. Leaning in closer he began to move his lips on hers and oddly enough she closed her eyes and did the same. Church pushed her against the wall of the corridor and she knotted her fingers in his black spiky hair.

Kissing Tex was a lot like having a sword fight with her tongue. She was so angry and aggressive normal so naturally kissing her was pretty much the same.

"Ahem." The Director of Project Accelerated Learning cleared his throat. He was standing next to Sarge the teacher in charge of Red sports house and Flowers. Flowers was an ex student of Project Accelerated Learning or PAL of short. He had to wait a year until he was old enough to join the army and volunteered to work with the school and lead the Blue sporting team. The three of them had come down to this class to have a small chat with the students. It seemed a high concentration of the school's violence came from here and most of the Blue and Red members in this class got injured frequently. Although they were also responsible to property damaged on the school.

"Not interrupting anything are we Texas? Church?" They separated immediately.

"No Sir." Tex said promptly. She looked down at herself and wiped nonexistent dust from her dark blue jeans.

"No sir." Church said sounding annoyed. He leaned against the wall with one arm, his body facing Tex's side.

The Director Looked at them one more time before entering the classroom. Church stayed aside with Tex for a moment longer.

"Not a fucking word." She said glaring and pointing a finger at him.

He flung his hands up in a surrender. "Hey you got it."

* * *

"Nice of your join us Mr Church, Texas." The Director said smugly. They sat back down in their seats and Tucker came back with Carolina. Tucker sat there the entire time with bandedges over his nose glaring at Tex for harming his beautiful face.

* * *

"Well that was an eventful class." York said yawning, stretching and putting an arm around Carolina as they walked to their lockers.

"Of course fucking Texas had to screw things up. Nobody cared about anyone beating people up as long as they didn't get caught. Tex thinks she's so good she can just throw a fucking tantrum in the middle of class and get away wit it." Carolina grumped swinging her locker open to put her history books away and grabbing her trigonometry books and she headed off with York to class.

* * *

"Aw great. Doge ball. I fucking hate doge ball."

"Why? All you do is deliberately get hit and sleek off behind the gym to smoke."

"We're playing with the freelancers. They hit fucking hard."

"Good point." Simmons sighed.


End file.
